


It Isn't Fun Without a Pit

by Jeanshard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings, Punk! Arthur, Tattoos, Twinkish! Merlin, bottom! merlin, top! Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanshard/pseuds/Jeanshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Porny AU in which Merlin gets his nipple pierced and Arthur is very approving</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Fun Without a Pit

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, so hope this is ok! apologies for continual flaking
> 
> ps, this will probably be part of a series i will update every now and again, i shall judge based on reaction
> 
> pps, have a tumblr here: http://jeanshard.tumblr.com/
> 
> just for if i don't update in a while or my laptop breaks
> 
> pps apologies for any mistakes, had no time to redraft laptop and i are on last legs

“I cannot fucking believe-” Arthur hissed. “I cannot fucking believe you got this.” He tugged Merlin back, baring his throat by a hand wound in his hair, to see his eyes again. He had to check, check it was definitely sweet little Merlin and not some imposter, because this could not be real. Arthur wasn’t that lucky.

But it was definitely Merlin. Blue eyes and pale skin, more like a creature from a story than a living person. Sweet, innocent Merlin who played a harp like the little angel he was, sweet little Merlin with a perfect grade average who volunteered on weekends. Sweet little Merlin who had pierced his nipple and was looking at Arthur like he was spun from Gold.

Arthur smirked, bending his neck to bite at Merlin’s mouth and lips and tongue. Merlin squirmed, Arthur’s shirt having caught his piercing, and Arthur had to do his best not to come right there and then. He leaned closer, feeling Merlin try to shift away to stop the pain and curl closer for more of Arthur. Arthur, it was always Arthur he came undone beneath, and it was one of Arthur’s favourite things in life.

Along with Merlin’s newly pierced nipple.

“Look at you.” Arthur huffed, kissing down the indent of Merlin’s chest. “Gorgeous, beautiful little thing.” And usually, Arthur can’t speak so tenderly to a person like this. But it’s Merlin. His mouth stopped by the pierced nipple again, gravitating towards it without being able to stop himself. “Did you do this to impress me?”

Arthur was covered in tattoos and piercings, far more than Merlin’s little stud. But, for some reason, that one glint of metal meant more to Arthur than any of his own did.

He felt Merlin nodding above him, and watched the blush spin down his chest. It flushed hot, Arthur wanted to trace the edges with his tongue, but there were more important matters at hand.

“Can’t here you.” Arthur sang, tugging the metal strip to make Merlin squeal. His other hand etched along the skin of Merlin’s tummy, kneading and pressing around his thighs. “Want to hear you tell me.”

“I… I wanted, I wanted you to like it. On me.” Merlin whispered. He started buying his head in to the pillows, trying to shy away from Arthur. “Wanted you to know I’m yours.”

“Marking yourself for me?” And fuck, if that wasn’t the best thing Arthur had ever heard. “Want to feel me, think of me, under your shirt and worn in your skin?” Arthur’s fingers tapped on Merlin’s dick, not enough to make Merlin stop pleading. “Wanted to play with yourself at night? Hands tugging on the metal clasp and pretending it was me doing it?”

“Pretending it’s you there.” Merlin whimpered, and he pushed his face so far down under the pillow that Arthur had to kiss along his stomach. All shy and nervous, all needing and wanting. “Pretending it’s you I’m touching.”

Arthur growled, hand giving a quick and rough tug on Merlin’s cock, enough to raise his hips from the bed. Arthur took the opportunity to slide his hand underneath Merlin’s arse and feel the curve of it.

It had been three, horribly long weeks without Merlin. Three weeks of Merlin having exams and refusing to see him. And now they were in Arthur’s flat, Merlin tipping up tonight and Arthur meeting him at the door desperately.

Three weeks of Arthur only being able to wank over thoughts Merlin, thoughts of the sweet little angel that wound him up like nothing else in the world.

Who was not a little a little angel, but actually a complete slut, Arthur found.

“Did you get yourself prepped?” Arthur gulped. He ran his hands over the bump of a plug at Merlin’s hole, the slide of lube along his crack. “Did you get yourself all stretched out so I could slide right in?”

Arthur was so hard he couldn’t even miss the pleasure of stretching Merlin out. Barely even missed pulling Merlin apart slowly with his mouth and fingers before he eased himself in. Three weeks was a long time, and Arthur would make sure Merlin stayed all weekend.

He was surprised when Merlin started speaking.

“Just knew I’d need you the second I saw you.” He whispered. Merlin wasn’t usually lucid throughout, speaking only in mewls and grunts, sometimes begging but nothing more. “Knew I’d want you to pound in to me again, push me down and sink right in.” He shrugged himself. “Won’t need it soon. All loose for you, ‘cause of you.”

Arthur started pulling the plug out, mouth still latched on to the metal of Merlin’s piercing.

“Little slut.” Arthur scolded, lightly. “Just that desperate to get filled up? That desperate to crawl on my lap? Like a needy little dog, desperate little thing.” He hissed. Merlin started bending himself over, mouthing at Arthur’s neck.

Merlin’s hands started dragging Arthur’s leather jacket off, hands slipping under the mesh t-shirt, glaring at the torn jeans. Arthur had gotten Merlin naked the second the door was closed, would have done it sooner, even, just to show his boyfriend to the neighbourhood.

“Hands to yourself, Merlin.” He whispered, pressing the words in to Merlin’s things to form bruises. “Keep them pressed against the headboard, or I’ll tie them there. And I won’t let you go all weekend.”

Merlin whimpered, but his hands shot against the metal frame like muscle memory.

“Always so good for me.” Arthur smirked. He pulled the plug entirely out, and eased himself in. Slowly, because Merlin was still so fucking tight even after the plug. “Jesus, M.” He stuttered.

Arthur started teasing himself in, letting Merlin puff and pant, watching him bite his lip to stop himself begging. Not for long.

Arthur started thrusting back and forth, shoving Merlin down in to the creaking of the mattress but holding himself up to stop him from suffocating.

Arthur dropped himself down, head locked alongside Merlin’s neck. Merlin began to nibble on his earlobe, whimpering noises escaping him, and his hands started etching along the dragon tattoo on Arthur’s back.

“I said-” Arthur gave a deliberate thrust, jabbing at Merlin’s prostate. “-keep your hands up.” He didn’t stop though, hurried on by Merlin’s mewls and stuttered breathing.

“Guess you’ll have to punish me.” Merlin whispered, ridiculously sweet for someone being fucked on a bed in a shitty flat. Not that it bothered Arthur, not even a bit.

Arthur made sure to speed himself up, turned on by the feeling of Merlin’s cock trapped beneath him and leaking pre-cum. His boyfriend, all perfect and lovely and writhing beneath him, desperate for more, muttering his name and begging for release.

“And you’d been so good, getting your little piercing.” Arthur panted. He felt Merlin hiss beneath him, and hot flashed on to his stomach like wax. “Getting yourself all loose for me.” Arthur rutted faster, harder, slamming against Merlin until he was over sensitised and whining, but for more, always more, always everything Arthur had to give. 

And he did, he came inside Merlin until he almost blacked out, then rolled himself over so he crashed by his side.

Merlin curled in to him, and Arthur hid grin in the other boy’s hair.

“Missed you.” He grumbled. “When did you get that done, anyway?” He couldn’t stop his hand trailing over the piercing. “Trying to grow up like me?”

“I’ll keep a hold on the red hair and tattoos for now.” Merlin laughed, but he was still curling closer. “Just wanted you to like it.”

“You don’t need to try and be cool for me. You’d be fighting a losing battle anyway.” Arthur smirked. Merlin wrote fantasy novels and had a terrible obsession with maths.

“Arse.” Merlin snickered, and he started to pull himself up for something before Arthur caught hold of his wrists and twisted him back into submission.

“Oh no Merlin.” He purred. “I think I warned you about what would be happening.”


End file.
